Evil Ed?
by The Emcee
Summary: This is an Fright Night fic. Evil Ed's the main character. Hey, you can't hate Evil Ed!
1. Ed Lives!

Evil Ed?

The Emcee: Okay this is an Evil Ed story. I saw the movie Fright Night there other day and got obsessed with Evil Ed. He's like me, only he's a guy. But I don't mind, cuz you just gotta love Evil Ed! Anyways, on with the story! R&R.

Ed's POV

The night looks so bright now. No matter where I go, I'll still see through it. It's...it's deafening. I've always wonder what it'd be like, to be a vampire. Okay, so I'm not the **best** there is, but hey! I'm still young. And I've got all the time in the world.

That's depressing. Having eternal life but no one to share it with. Hell, I'd kill to go see Charley, but he's probably stake me on sight. But...he wouldn't do that to his best buddy...would he? If I went to see him, would he kill me? Damn it! This is all so difficult.

Alright, I've made up my mind. I'll go see Charley. Try to talk with him, if I can. I'm walking down a street; I only have six more blocks to go until I get there. But what if he isn't home? I stop walking. Maybe I should go back...No. It's too late for second guessing(1). I've gotta do this.

Five more blocks and then I'm at Charley's. The moon is out, added light to the already lit streets. It's seemed like ages since I walked these every streets, in daylight. So long ago, even though it's barely been a year. There are puddles lining the street. Guess it must've rained sometime today. I look at my reflection. Woah, I barely recognized myself. I look so pale and sad...

Three more blocks. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. God, I gotta be crazy, or something close to it. I could just send him a letter, that would be easier. But I'd have to get stamps and the post office is only open during the day. Well, I'm one block away from my friend or my killer. Which ever Charley feels like being first. Even though we were friends while I was alive. So there's no reason not to be anymore right?

Right outside his door, I knock, letting my nervousness show. I look around me then back to the door as it opens. Charley's standing there, looking shocked.

"Ed. W, what are you doing here?" Geez, he sounds nervous.

"I just wanted to stop by, say hello. After all, we **are** still friends right?"

"No. We're not."

"Now why do you say that?" That hurt, it really did.

"You're a vampire and you're evil. Does that give you a clue?"

"Ah, now come on Brewster. I just wanted to see how my best buddy was doing. Y'know, talk some, like we used to. Guess that doesn't mean shit now that I'm "**evil".**Should've known not to come..." I start walking away. I felt like crying somewhat. I really did. I mean, anyone would, if their best friend just told them to get lost cause you're a vampire. I was almost off his walkway when he called to me.

"Ed. Wait..." I turned around, to look at him. Charley came towards me, looking at me worriedly. "Come on inside. It's supposed to rain soon. Just don't try **anything**. Got it?"

"Got it."

We went on inside. It was nice, for a single guy living on his lonesome. And it looked warm and cozy too. Which is good for me, since I'm used to sleeping on cold, hard floors in warehouse buildings. I sat down, Charley sat down too, looking at me.

"What happened to you? You look like hell."

"I haven't eaten for a few days. And I don't have a place to stay. Well, not if you count the warehouses I sleep in."

"Man, that's gotta be rough."

"You don't know the half of it."

We sat in silence for awhile. I felt warmer already. After what seemed like a long time, Charley spoke up, breaking the silence.

"If you need a place to stay for a few days, you could stay here. As long as you don't get all..."

"Evilish?" I finished his sentence for him. He nodded sheepishly.

"Don't worry Charley. Since humans are hard to tackle down, I hold off on animals."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look at me, Brewster. I'm not exactly someone who can take down a big guy. So I've gotten used to smaller mammals."

"Well, that's fine with me. You can stay in the basement." I gave him a look. "It's not **that** bad. At least there's carpet on the floor."

The Emcee: ok. How was that for chapter one?

(1) I got that line from Defying Gravity. Hey, what can I say? I'm a wicked fan!


	2. Home and Help

Evil Ed

_Well, Charley **was **right. It isn't so bad down here. Man, I wonder what time it is..._ I looked around the darkened room. There were some boxes full of junk, probably, and some old furniture. But other that, it was pretty roomy. I lie back down, and stretched. I need some sleep, a lot of sleep. Guess I'll... just... And with that, the young vampire fell into a deep sleep. Charley was sitting upstairs, talking to Peter.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Charley asked.

"What do you mean **we**? He came to **you** for help not me."

"Oh, please. It sounds like you're scared of him."

"I am not." Charley looked at Peter. _Man, he is such a bad liar. It's so obvious he's scared. But then again, you can't blame the guy. Ed did try to kill him after all..._

"Look, I'll go have a talk with him. He did come to me for help after all." Standing up, Charley walked towards the basement. He looked towards the windows. _Near dark. Guess it's as good a time as any._ Opening the door, he made his way down the basement stairs. When he got to the bottom, he turned the light on.

Charley spots Ed laying on the floor, blanket tossed aside. Smiling, he makes his way over to the smaller boy. He shook him gently to wake him up. Ed's eye opened slightly, peaking to see who disturbed him from his sleep. Stretching, he sat up and yawned.

"So, what's up Charley?"

"Peter's here."

"Really? Is he still mad about..."

"Yeah."

"Oops."

"Oh yeah. More than you know."

"Man. What a mess I've gotten myself into. I can't even kill anything to survive!"

"Hey, it's not...entirely...your fault..."

"Spare me the pity Brewster! I knew what I'd gotten myself into! I knew!"

Ed started shaking. This was more than he could handle. Deep inside he knew that no matter what he did, he was a goner. No one would want to help him. No one... Charley looked down at his friend with sadden eyes. He wanted to help Ed, he really did. But how... An idea came to Charley. His face lit up with hope.

"I'm gonna go talk to Peter, Ed. I've got an idea." And he rushed up the stairs. _Well, maybe I'm not a goner after all... I only hope Charley knows what he's doing. For both of our sakes._

The Emcee: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to build the suspense. To find out Charley's plan, read the next chapter.


	3. Human?

Evil Ed?

"You want to do what!" Peter was shocked. From what Charley just suggested, he should've been.

"Look, I've put a lot of thought to this. It just might work."

"Charley, a blood transfusion for him now, might kill him."

"Or it might help him. If he stays a vampire, he'll die...!"

"And if he's turned human, then what? Where will he go, Charley? He never finished high school. And he's not exactly sane enough for a part time job if he is turned human. Trust me, he's better off a vampire."

"Well, I'm gonna give it a try. Besides, what have we got left to lose?"

Charley walked towards the basement to talk to Ed about his plan. Peter just watched him go, then sat down. _Oh, Charley. You might be making a big mistake..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So that's the plan?" Ed asked. He was surprised to say the least. Become human? Him! Become the one thing he would never belong to personality wise. It seems too uncomfortable to live like that again. _Still, it's worth a try. I might not make a great vampire, but I can still improve myself as a human. _"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll take all precautions of course. To make sure you won't get injured. C'mon, Ed! It's worth a shot."

"...Alright, I'll do it. But if I die, I'm gonna kill you." Charley laughed.

"Go right ahead."

Ed was lying on a table, ready for the procedure that could save him. As the doctor drew his blood, he looked away. He feel into a trans-like sleep. Then, the doctor inserted a tube up Ed's arm and plumped blood into his veins. After they wait a few minutes, Ed's heart begins beating. Everyone looked at him. Slowly, Ed opened his eyes, surveying the room and the people around him. Charley smiled.

"Did it work?"

"You bet it did! See that Peter! I told you it'd work!"

"Yeah...You sure did."

"So, how're ya feeling?"

"A little nauseous. Somewhat hungry, but other than that, I'm fine." Ed smiled.

"That's good. Now, lets get you back to my place."

"Why?"

"Well, you can't go back home when you're supposed to be dead."

"True."

Charley, Ed and Peter left the hospital in a cheery mood.


	4. Shopping with Ed

Evil Ed

"So what're you gonna do now?" Charley asked as him and Ed walked to his apartment.

"How about finishing high school? Can't get a job without a high school degree." Charley laughed.

"True. We'll go get the paper work done tomorrow. Do you have money for cloths?"

"Yeah. In my account. I made it after I left this place. Did odd jobs and took the money from those I **did** manage to kill. So, I got a couple pennies saved up." Ed saw Charley's face drop when he said "pennies". So he added, "Don't worry. I saved a lot more than just pennies."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"That took longer than expected..." Ed said holding his head. He and Charley just left the school office, both had heads from having to go through a lot of paper work and questions. Riding in Charley's car, they head to Wal Mart(1).

"So, you do have your money, don't you?" Charley asked, trying to take their minds off the paper work. Ed nodded.

"Sure I do. It's in my pocket."

"Good. Well, here we are. Wal Mart."

"Doesn't look like much."

"Oh, believe me, it's not."

Laughing, they headed inside the store. Once inside, Ed kept swinging his head in every direction, trying to see everything. _Wow... How can they fit so much stuff in this place? I can't even fit one quarter of this stuff in my old home! _Charley lead the way to the clothing department.

"Well, take your pick of whatever interests you. Have fun."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna stay here?"

"No. I have some shopping of my own to do."

"Oh, okay then."

Ed looked around the mens section. He found some neat scifi/horror shirts. Some black pants and even tried on a couple pairs of jeans. Once done, he headed towards the counter ready to pay for the stuff. The lines were long, but Ed didn't mind that. He was a patient person and could wait hours. When it was finally his turn, he was almost sleeping.

The woman at the register seemed nice. She smiled sweetly at him when he approached. They talked a little while she rung up his clothes. When it was all totaled, Ed paid her the money, and left the store. He searched for Charley's car in the big parking lot. Spying it, he headed to it. Once he got there, he noticed that it was empty.

_Oh, well. Guess I'll be alone for a couple of minutes._ _Might as well make myself comfortable._ Ed reclined back on his seat, in a laying position. He grabbed a book from under his seat and began reading it. Within a span of ten to twenty minutes, Charley came back, carrying bags of his own. After putting them in the trunk, he started up the car.

"So, how was your shopping Ed?" He asked as they drove away from Wal Mart.

"It was fun. How about you?"

"Okay."


End file.
